¿Qué harias por amor?
by darkmessenger1214
Summary: Un amor prohibido para ambos, pero que hallara la manera de superar todos los obstaculos tan solo para estar juntos.
1. El primer beso

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de J.K. Rowling

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Qué harías por amor?**

**I CAPITULO: El primer beso.**

Era una mañana fría, todos en hogwarts se encontraban rodeando las chimeneas de sus salas comunes. Bueno no todos…….. Una chica de pelo alborotado, piel bronceada y unos grandes ojos marrones iba caminando con una ruma de libros en dirección a la biblioteca.

-No puedo creer, que harry y ron tomen como pretexto el clima para no hacer los deberes, esta vez no los pienso ayudar- decía algo malhumorada pero sabia que siempre los ayudaba ya que no podía negarse ante la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que la volvían loca.

Mientras caminaba, gracias a la pila de libros que cargaba, no pudo ver que una persona salía de la biblioteca con la cabeza agachada, por lo cual este tampoco lo vio, causando así un gran choque entre ellos.

-¡Auch! Ayu…- fue lo único que pudo decir, al ver que se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de una persona, pero cuando quiso terminar la frase, se encontró con unos ojos grises, fríos y de mirada penetrantes, que sin ella saberlo serian su perdición.

-Granger….-el dueño de esos ojos era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, su eterno rival desde hace 5 años, este sintió una gran atracción al momento que abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos marrones que secretamente adoraba.

Y así los dos siguieron mirándose, grabando cada facción de su rostro, Draco iba bajando su mirada notando así una pequeña nariz respingona rodeada de pequeñas y graciosas pecas, y sin darse cuenta miro aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba probar…….por su lado hermione veía esos ojos grises que sino fueran tan fríos serian muy hermosos, se dio cuenta que la piel de malfoy era blanca como la nieve y sin quererlo bajo la mirada a sus labios, unos labios finos y rosados que en ese momento mantenían una ligera sonrisa, ya que el dueño de esos labios se dio cuenta como ella se relamía los labios al ver los suyos.

Estos pocos segundos parecían una eternidad…. Draco no pudo esperar más y a pesar de haberse mandado tremenda caída, no supo de donde saco el valor necesario y fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de esa hermosa castaña que hace dos años le había robado el corazón.

*****FLASHBACK*****

-Pansy, podrías apurarte de una buena vez que no tenemos todo el día, tenemos que llegar antes de que empiece el baile de campeones.- decía un muy malhumorado draco, no estaba de humor como para ir a esa estupida fiesta pero no le quedaba de otra, sino Snape lo castigaría.

En esos momentos bajo pansy, dejando impactados a casi todo slytherin, menos a draco, venia con un hermoso vestido verde con un escote en v que le llegaba hasta cerca del ombligo y que se ataba a su delicado cuello que llevaba una hermosa gargantilla de plata con la letra P (regalo de draco), mientras que por la parte de atrás su vestido dejaba una gran abertura que abracaba casi toda la espalda, además de que este era un poco más arriba de sus rodillas dejando mostrar sus contorneadas piernas y una tersa piel blanca.

-Hasta que al fin te dignas a bajar, ya me estaba cansando de esperarte-decía un muy malhumorado draco.

- Es que me estaba arreglando para ti draquito-decía mientras pasabas sus brazos por el cuello de su prometido y lo besaba profundamente para que no le siga reclamando, además de que así causaba la rabia en aquellas slytherin que la miraban con envidia por ser la prometida del chico más codiciado de hogwarts, después de harry potter.

- Lamento tener que interrumpir una escena tan romántica pero nos tenemos que ir- dijo un muy despreocupado zabini rodeado por los eternos guardaespaldas de draco, crabbe y goyle.

Y así salieron de las mazmorras en dirección al gran comedor, cuando llegaron snape los esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno como ahora ya se dignaron a venir, entonces quédense a los costados de las puertas junto con el resto del alumnado, para esperar la llegada de los campeones y sus parejas.-indicaba un muy malhumorado snape que a leguas se notaba que no disfrutaba de estos momentos.

Mientras esperaban pansy no se despegaba de draco por más que este intentaba que le soltara el brazo. Entonces aparecieron los campeones primero entro Fleur Delacour, de beaxboutons, acompañada de Roger Davies, un ravenclaw que para draco no era nada del otro mundo; luego entro Cedric diggory, único campeón de hogwarts para la mayoría del colegio a pesar de la presencia del otro, acompañado por Cho Chang, una chica muy hermosa pero que no llamaba mucho su atención; después vino Harry Potter, el cara rajada, acompañado por una de las hermanas patil; y por ultimo, Víctor Krum, jugador del equipo búlgaro y campeón de Durmstrang, acompañado por una hermosa chica que logro llamar su atención.

Pero esta chica no solo atrajo la atención de malfoy sino de todo el alumnado masculino, y por que no del femenino que la miraban con envidia; iba con un hermosa vestido capas de diversos tonos rosas que le llegaba a la rodilla dejando ver unas hermosas piernas bronceadas y bien contorneadas, con un escote sencillo pero que dejaba mostrar su hermosa y por lo visto suave piel, traía su rostro con maquillaje muy sencillo, tan solo traía un poco de brillo labial en aquellos labios finos tan hermosos y un poco de sombras en sus ojos; su cabello lo traía recogido en un hermoso moño que dejaba caer algunos rizos de forma muy delicada. Pero lo que llamo la atención de draco no fue solo eso sino la mirada de esa chica, tenia unos hermosos ojos castaños que brillaban de felicidad, esos ojos los había visto en algún lado, no espera solo había visto esos ojos en granger, pero para el siempre mostraban odio. No podía ser granger. Pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No puede ser, es hermione- dijo un muy incrédulo, ronald weasley.

-Pansy me puedes repetir lo que dijo la comadreja- dijo un muy intrigado draco

-es Granger- dijo una envidiosa pansy

Todos la seguían con la mirada hasta que entro al gran comedor. Desde esos momentos algo cambio en Draco que se dio cuenta que aquella muchacha que ahora veía no era la misma de hace 4 años atrás a la que le decía sangre sucia o sabelotodo.

****** END FLASHBACK*******

Hermione por su parte no sabía que hacer al notar que el rubio se acercaba a su rostro, y ella solo lo miraba, pero no sabia porque ansiaba su cercanía, siempre lo tomo como su eterno rival, pero no podía negar que era un muchacho bien parecido, y ahora ya sabia por que el más codiciado de hogwarts.

****FLASHBACK****

Hermione estaba en el campo de quidditch buscando a harry y ron, porque sabían que estos estaban entrenando, pero cuando llego no los encontró así que los busco en los vestuarios, pero no se dio cuenta que iba en dirección contraria a los vestuarios de gryffindor, y que se dirigía a territorio prohibido para ella.

Cuando llego y abrió la puerta, como iba con la cabeza baja de tanto correr, no se dio cuenta que había alguien delante de ella que le daba la espalda.

-Harry al fin te encuentro te esta…..- Inesperadamente por primera vez hermione granger no sabia que decir, al escuchar aquella voz

-Buscabas a alguien- dijo un muy coqueto draco.

Un rubio platinado la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta, al ver que se había quedado sin palabras frente a el. Hermione fue subiendo lentamente la mirada, primero vio unos pantalones negros muy ajustados, luego observo un abdomen con los músculos bien marcados, por el quidditch, hasta llegar a su rostro que la miraba con una cara de presumido con el cabello mojado el cual dejaba caer algunas gotas que se perdían por su cuello hasta llegar a su abdomen.

- Yo… parece que equivoque de camino, lo siento, puedes terminar con lo que estabas haciendo- dijo recuperando la compostura. Y salio corriendo antes de que draco dijera algo.

*****END FLASHBACK****

Y así sin impedirlo siquiera dejo que Draco Malfoy, se acercara más a su rostro, tanto que ya podía sentir su respiración sobre su piel; para que lentamente rozara sus labios en un beso tierno, ansiado por Draco pero sorpresivo para Hermione, que al sentir la delicadeza con que este la besaba se dejo llevar cerrando sus ojos así como el para disfrutar de ese beso tan calido rodeando su cuello con sus brazos hasta llegar a acariciar su cabello. Mientras draco acaricio la mejilla de esa hermosa mujer y con otra mano abrazaba su cintura, para profundizar aquel beso que llenaba de alegría esas dos almas.

Se separaron cuando les faltaba la respiración y lentamente abrieron los ojos para verse reflejados en aquellos que tan hermosos les parecían. Hermione seguía sorprendida de que su **primer beso** hubiera sido con draco malfoy su eterno rival, y no con el dueño de unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que ella sentía amaba.

- Yo….-dijo hermione, pero se vio interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban.


	2. Remordimientos

**II CAPITULO: Remordimientos.**

- Yo….-dijo hermione, pero se vio interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban.

Al escuchar esos pasos, draco dio un salto tremendo y trato de olvidar lo que había pasado. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que lograron escuchar:

-Te lo dije ron, debimos acompañarla, ahora se molestara y no nos querrá ayudar- decía aquel al que el mundo mágico conocía como el elegido, el dueño de esos esmeraldas que hermione amaba en secreto.

-Si ya lo se, pero es que hace tanto frío que mis neuronas están congeladas…jajaja- reía ronald weasley el leal amigo de harry potter.

Sólo el sonido de esas dos voces odiadas por uno, queridas por el otro, pero conocidas para ambos provocaron que tanto draco y hermione se dieran cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban, draco se hallaba sobre el delicado cuerpo de la joven con una mano sobre su mejilla y hermione lo abrazaba tiernamente con una mano sobre su rubio cabello. Esto provoco que ambos se sonrojaran y cuando sintieron los paso más cerca. Draco se separo bruscamente de ella.

- A la próxima fíjate por donde caminas……asquerosa sangre sucia- estas ultimas palabras las dijo cuando vio que ambos chicos aparecían por una esquina del pasillo, pero le dolieron en lo más profundo de su alma.

Hermione no sabía como reaccionar ante esas palabras tan duras que salían de aquellos labios que segundos antes la habían besado tiernamente. Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero se dio cuenta que no tenia porque llorar ya que lo que había pasado había sido un error; por lo que se puso de pie fácilmente, mientras se limpio una lagrima que se escapo de sus ojos, dirigiéndole a draco una mirada llena de odio.

El momento que draco vio caer esa lágrima, fue el momento en que sintió que lo había perdido todo que su corazón lloraba lágrima de sangre por ese amor que temía perdido. Y quiso intentar retractarse pero se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba con odio y que sus fieles amigos se acercaban a ellos con una mirada llena de odio que tenían exclusivamente para el.

- Se puede saber por que la llamaste así?... tu no eres digno de juzgar a nadie por la pureza de su sangre… no eres más que- decía harry pero se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que algo pasaba muy rápido cerca de el e impacto contra el rostro de malfoy.

Cuando hermione se dio cuenta vio a ron sobre draco intentando golpear su rostro, pero no lo consiguió de nuevo ya que el rubio se estaba defendiendo.

- Ron basta – fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios y detuvieron los puños de su amigo. – El no vale la pena como para que seas expulsado.

Por su lado, draco cuando sintió el puño del weasley sobre su rostro no opuso resistencia ya que sabía que se lo merecía, pero tampoco iba a permitir que la comadreja se pavonee por toda la escuela de haber golpeado al gran Draco Malfoy.

Harry separo a ron de Draco y se dirigieron hacia a hermione para ayudarla a recoger los libros que estaban tirados sobre el piso. Draco se paro del frió piso y miro hacia hermione, dándose cuenta que esta ni siquiera lo voltearía a mirar a menos que sea con aquella mirada que minutos antes le dirigió. Por lo que el gran Draco Malfoy se limpio su túnica y dio media vuelta rumbo a su sala común.

_**Esa misma noche**_

Era hora de que hermione se dirigiera a patrullar los pasillos según el rol de prefecta que se le había asignado, iban tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no recordó con quien le tocaba patrullar hasta que lo vio.

- Malfoy- Dijo de manera indiferente, pero en cuanto lo vio recordó lo sucedido y lo miro con odio.

- Granger – lo dijo de forma tan indiferente que la chica se extraño por su actitud.

Por su parte draco no lo había pasado muy bien en lo que le quedaba del día.

---------------- FLASHBACK ----------------

Después de dar media vuelta y perderse por los pasillos se maldijo a si mismo:

-Que estupido fui, porque lo hice, porque no pude contenerme- decía mientras golpeaba la pared con sus puños hasta que de estos corría un hilillo de sangre. – Si se que ella no siente nada por mi, no hice más que mostrarme como un débil que pierde la razón por una simple chica, maldición- ya no pudo más y se dejo caer sobre la pared.

Estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas de la impotencia que sentía cuando se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba hacia el, tuvo la pequeña ilusión de que era ella, la dueña de su corazón, pero esta se borro cuando escucho esa voz chillona que lo tenia cansado.

-Draki, se puede saber donde has estado toda la mañana, te estuve buscando- le dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le tocaba los brazos.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones pansy, te lo he dicho mil veces, no te metas en mis asuntos, y a donde voy no te incumbe- dijo con todo el desprecio que podía.

- Pero, draco soy tu prometida tengo derecho a saber donde estas y sobre todo sino me estas cambiando por otra, porque puedes acostarte con una u otra, pero no puedes cambiarme por una cualquiera.- le dijo de forma acusadora mientras lo miraba con temor

-jajajajaja….mira quien habla de cualquiera, la que ha estado con casi todo slytherin…..te sorprende que lo sepa, no me lo puedes negar sabes muy bien que soy el más temido y respetado por la casa- dijo draco al ver como pansy lo miro con sorpresa y luego cambio su mirada a una de miedo.

- Eso es mentira, draco sabes muy bien que solo he sido tuya- decía pansy a modo de reclamo.

- sabes que ya me canse de todo esto, mejor me voy tengo cosas mejores que hacer- dijo mientras se paraba y se arreglaba la túnica.

Pero antes de siquiera dar unos pasos, sintió como unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos, al principio quiso separarse de ella, pero quería borrar el sabor que le habían dejado los de la castaña. Así que profundizo el beso, y la acorralo contra la pared para besarla con mayor pasión, mientras la besaba acariciaba la pierna que la morena había acercado a su cuerpo y subía sus pálidas manos por las piernas de la morena. Mientras que la morena lo rodeo con sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello.

Mientras seguían besándose no se percataron que una persona se acercaba a donde estaban, y que esta persona quedo muy sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo, pero pansy si la vio y profundizo más el beso como dándole entender que solo ella podía estar con el gran Draco Malfoy, la castaña los miraba sorprendida y un poco triste, ya que sentía que lo que paso hace unos momentos no era más que una de las formas que malfoy encontró para burlarse de ella, así que lo único que hizo fue carraspear para captar la atención del muchacho, que de inmediato dejo de besar a pansy y volteo a ver quien había interrumpido ese momento pero se quedo sin palabras al ver a la castaña, y después de esto dio la media vuelta sin darse cuenta que una lagrima no pudo detener su recorrido y acabo cayendo por su mejilla.

Cuando Malfoy la vio alejarse pensó que era lo mejor, que así debía ser, era mejor que ella pensara que la había usado a que creyera que la amaba. Por lo que solo miro a pansy se arreglo el cabello y se fue, dejando a una pansy muy enojada.

----------END FLASHBACK -----------------

Por primera vez en su vida draco malfoy no sabia que decirle a una mujer, pero hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-acaso piensas quedarte parado como estatua, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo malfoy, así que camina de una buena vez…… y lo que paso en la mañana no fue más que un error y algo que nunca debió haber pasado, pero no te preocupes que no diré nada, no porque te tenga aprecio y quiera ayudarte a no manchar tu imagen por haber besado a una sangre sucia, sino que lo hago porque no me gustaría que me tomen como una cualquiera por lo que paso con una escoria como tu- fueron las palabras más frías que le había dirigido al rubio.

El rubio no sabia que decir lo que la castaña le dijo lo hirió en lo más profundo de su corazón pero no iba a permitir que ella lo dañara en su orgullo.

-Lo mismo te quería decir granger, lo que paso fue un simple impulso de mi parte quería comprobar si era verdad que todas las féminas de este colegio podían caer en mis garras, siendo que soy más codiciado incluso que el carajada ese- decía con desden- y no hiciste más que comprobar que eres como cualquiera de ellas, que no eres más que una simple "muchacha" que recién daba su primer beso, o acaso me equivoco- lo ultimo lo dijo cuando vio que la castaña lo miraba con más odio.

- No te equivocas, pero no sabes cuanto asco me dio el probar tu asquerosa boca y saber que ha sido mi primer beso, el cual debió ser con la persona que amo, que por supuesto no eres tú…..incluso hubiera preferido besar al calamar gigante- decía de forma enojada la castaña.

-Bueno al fin y al cabo eres como las otras mujeres, no buscas más que acostarte con el más popular, para ser la envidia de las demás….-dijo de forma altanera, pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que hermione le dio una tremenda cachetada que dejo su piel roja y con la marca de sus dedos.

-Nunca más vuelvas a compararme con las zorras con la que te acuestas por que tu prometida no te da lo que quieres, pero claro quien podría darte amor, cuando ni siquiera tienes corazón- dijo dando media vuelta, y perdiéndose por los pasillos, dando por concluido así su ronda de vigilancia.

Después draco no supo que decir, esa mujer le dijo que no tenia corazón cuando ella fue la que consiguió deshacer el hielo que lo cubría con una sola mirada de sus ojos castaños, por primera vez sentía **remordimiento** de lo que había hecho, se arrepintió de todas las palabras que le dijo, quiso seguirla pero se dio cuenta que era mejor que ella lo odiara mientras el la amaba en secreto.

Por su parte, hermione solo miraba la mano con la que lo había abofeteado y se sintió mal, sentía esos **remordimientos** que sabia que no la dejarían dormir, ya que se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho causo un gran dolor en Malfoy, se detuvo y se dijo "Y a mi que me importa como se sienta, después de todo se lo merece". Y con ese último pensamiento llego a su sala común y se fue directamente a descansar a su dormitorio.


	3. Oscuridad

**III Capitulo: oscuridad **

Después de ese pequeño encuentro entre ellos, pasaron días y semanas, en los cuales volvieron a tratarse como antes, mostrando su odio abiertamente, era de todos los días escuchar:

-Rata de Biblioteca- de un malfoy arrogante

- Hijo de papi y para colmo idiota – respondía la castaña

Cuando llegaban a mayores se trataban:

-Sabelotodo, quien se fijaría en ti que no eres más que una sangre sucia- respondía malfoy ante algún insulto de la castaña.

La castaña solo atino a acercarse a el y propinarle una tremenda cachetada que le dejo las marcas de sus delicados dedos sobre la piel pálida de malfoy alrededor de unos cuatro días.

Casi siempre sus encuentros terminaban con miradas asesinas y el último termino con un golpe de la castaña, que hizo que el rubio rememoraba algo similar que ocurrió hace 3 años

********** FLASHBACK************

El rubio se encontraba con sus dos fieles compañeros y guardaespaldas, estaba regodeándose que su padre consiguió la pena de muerte para que aquel asqueroso animal que casi le arranco el brazo. Y lo hacia con mayor ganas en la clase de cuidados de criatura mágica que era dictada por ese inepto del semigigante.

En una de las clases cuando iba de regreso al castillo, se dio cuenta que detrás de ellos iba el famoso trío dorado junto con el semigigante y vio cuando este se fue llorando porque la vida de buckbeak estaba en peligro.

-¡Mírenlo cómo llora! – dijo con desden desde la puerta, saliendo de su escondite junto con sus perros falderos.

-¿Han visto alguna vez algo tan patético? – dijo malfoy - ¡Y pensar que es nuestro profesor!

Vio que cara rajada y comadreja se dirigían hacia el, pero no vio como hermione se acerco:

¡PLAF!

La castaña le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, por lo cual este se tambaleo; dejando atónitos a Harry, Ron, Crabbe y Goyle en el momento que la castaña volvió a levantar la mano.

-¡No te atrevas a llamar "patético" a Hagrid, grandísimo puerco…….malvado!

- ¡Hermione!- dijo Ron con voz débil, intentando sujetarle la mano.

- Suéltame, Ron – Espeto con furia la castaña.

Hermione saco la varita. Malfoy se echó hacia atrás. Crabbe y goyle lo miraron atónitos, sin saber que hacer.

- Vámonos- musito Malfoy. Y en un instante, los tres desaparecieron por el pasadizo rumbo a las mazmorras donde se encontraba su sala común.

***********END FLASHBACK*************

Tras recordar este momento en que granger le demostró además de ser inteligente, que era una digna estudiante de la casa de gryffindor ya que demostró su valentía al proteger a sus seres queridos, eso era algo que también le gustaba a draco ya que era algo que el nunca había experimentado nunca había sentido la protección de un ser querido salvo en aquellos casos que su madre lo protegía de los castigos de su padre. Por eso se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era algo que nunca llegaría a realizarse porque alguien como ella tan bella, inocente y bondadosa jamás se fijaría en una serpiente rastrera y prepotente como el.

Después de ese ultimo encuentro la castaña pasaba por alto la existencia de Malfoy, para ella el no existía y el pensar así la tenia más tranquila y olvido aquello que sintió cuando tuvo su primer beso, ahora se dedicaba enteramente a estudiar y así ganar puntos para su casa, además de eso sus sentimientos hacia Harry eran cada vez más fuertes pero sabia que el no la correspondería porque creía que el seguía enamorado de Cho Chang.

Harry por su parte, no sabia lo que sentía por la castaña, primero la veía como su hermana pero empezó a sentir algo más por ella cuando se dio cuenta que era una muchacha además de inteligente, bondadosa y muy hermosa; ya que desde que habían iniciado sus clases Hermione cuidaba más de su aspecto, su cabello ya no lo llevaba enmarañado sino con unos perfectos rizos y además dejo de lado la larga túnica que usaba y ahora utilizaba una falda más alta de la rodilla mostrando sus piernas y una blusa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo mostrando sus curvas, aquellas que había conseguido con un arduo esfuerzo ya que desde que salio de vacaciones empezó una jornada de ejercicios: se despertaba para correr y luego iba al gimnasio, cosa que sus amigos no sabían.

Se empezó a dar cuenta de que sentía algo por ella cuando la vio conversando y riendo con Ernie Macmillan, prefecto de Hufflepuff, el cual claramente estaba tratando de conseguir la atención de Hermione, que últimamente atraía las miradas de muchos de los chicos, esto causo que Harry sintiera un poco de celos al ver como la castaña se reía junto con el prefecto.

********* FLASHBACK ***************

- ¡Herms! – Saludo harry y abrazo a su amiga que se extraño por la actitud protectora de harry - Hola Ernie, como estas- dijo como dando entender que no lo había visto.

- Buenas tardes Harry, estoy bien y tu – pregunto el prefecto respetuosamente.

- Eh…harry no deberías estar haciendo los deberes de pociones que te dejo snape? – pregunto hermione que seguía pensando que Harry se portaba muy extraño.

-Ah…eso… pues veras….- trataba de decir el elegido, mientras pensaba que excusa dar y encontró la perfecta- es que no podía terminarlos sin tu ayuda, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y por eso te estaba buscando – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, entonces vamos porque sino nunca terminaras con los deberes – dijo mientras lo miraba divertida – Bueno Ernie, me tengo que ir, otro día seguimos conversando sobre herbología, cuídate – y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, dejando a un Ernie muy colorado y a un Harry un tanto molesto.

-Eh…Has….Hasta Luego, Hermione – decía mientras titubeaba.

-Adiós Ernie – fue lo último que dijo harry mientras se llevaba a Hermione hacia la sala común.

Cuando finalmente Harry creyó que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de Ernie, decidió hablar con Herms

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías hablando con Ernie? – le dijo mientras la miraba ceñudo.

-¿Ah?, porque me lo preguntas de esa manera, acaso crees que tu y ron por ser mis mejores amigos son los únicos que pueden conversar conmigo, yo puedo hablar con quien quiera además no tengo porque darte explicaciones – le dijo la castaña de manera molesta, ya que pensaba como se atrevía a reclamarle si solo la miraba como a una hermana cosa que a ella le dolía.

Esas ultimas palabras pronunciadas por su amiga le hicieron darse cuenta que ella tenia razón, tenia derecho de conversar con quien quisiera además seguramente no se había dado cuenta que Ernie estaba interesado en ella.

- Disculpa, tienes toda la razón, no era mi intención molestarte solo me pareció extraño – le dijo mientras le ponía esos ojitos de cachorro desamparado, ya que sabia que así ella lo disculparía - ¿Me perdonas? Anda di que si

-Mmmmm… Bueno esta bien, pero que conste que eres un manipulador – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. - Ahora si vamos a terminar esos deberes.

Y así se fueron hasta su sala común, donde Harry a regañadientes empezó a realizar la tarea que Snape le había dejado, que era demasiada, solo porque no contestó cuales eran las propiedades del Moco de Gusarajo. Desvelándose toda la noche junto con Herms para terminar el ensayo que le habían encargado.

**************END FLASHBACK****************

Pero a pesar de todo siempre se repetía que eran celos de hermano ya que el la consideraba solo eso una hermana, además el seguía estupidamente enamorado de Cho Chang a pesar de saber que no era correspondido porque era difícil competir con el recuerdo de alguien que ya no esta en este mundo.

**Sala común de Slytherin:**

Draco Malfoy se hallaba sentado en un mueble verde al frente de la chimenea pensando como sacarse a la castaña de su cabeza, cada vez le costaba más, le gustaba como se enfrentaba a el a pesar de saber que el podía causarle daño; pero después de su ultimo encuentro se dio cuenta que perdió toda posibilidad de si quiera ser amigos, eso creía el; se hallaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Pansy.

- Draco- decía pansy mientras lo miraba pero este ni siquiera levantaba la mirada y las chicas que los rodeaban empezaban a cuchichear que probablemente Malfoy ya no quería nada con Pansy, lo cual molesto a la pelinegra que se consideraba la envidia de todo Hogwarts por ser la prometido del rubio - ¡Draco! – volvió a gritar pero seguía sin escucharla por lo que decidió acercarse a el de forma seductora y cuando ya se encontraba junto a el acerco su rostro y le dio un beso muy apasionado, tomando a Draco desprevenido por lo que al principio puso un poco de resistencia pero luego se dejo llevar y profundizo mucho más el beso levantándose del mueble y pasando una mano por la cintura de la morena, acercándola a el, y la otra detrás de su nuca para acercarla a un más a su rostro.

Pansy disfrutaba de ese beso, y disfruto mucho más cuando abrió los ojos y veía el odio y la envidia en el rostro de las demás slytherins. Cuando por fin se separaron por falta de aire Draco se dio cuenta que estaban en la sala común y que había sido protagonista de una escena de amor, esto encolerizo al rubio ya que le había prohibido a pansy dar ese tipo de escenas frente a demasiada gente. Cuando vio el rostro de Pansy no hizo más que sentir pena y repulsión hacia ella, pena por que nunca amaría a Pansy y solo la usaba para borrar a la castaña de su mente y repulsión porque no le cabía en la cabeza que existiera una persona tan vanidosa y manipuladora como ella.

Agarro a la morena de la muñeca y la jalo hacia su habitación, ya que no planeaba reclamarle frente a todos, Pansy se sorprendió cuando Draco la agarro con tanta fuerza y después tuvo miedo al mirar el rostro del rubio.

- ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que hagas eso, a menos que sea yo quien lo inicie! – Le grito mirándola con furia.

- ¡Soy tu prometida! ¡Deberías estar feliz no molesto! ¡¿Qué es lo que te molesta?! ¡¿Acaso estaba alguna de tus amantes cuando te bese?! – Le pregunto con toda la ira que tenía guardada. Lo cual sorprendió a Draco y la empujo con fuerza contra la pared de su habitación.

-Nunca más vuelvas a dirigirte a mi en ese tono, no eres nada pansy, escúchalo bien, nada para mi, si yo quisiera podría terminar con tu miserable vida ahora mismo, pero no lo hago porque nuestro compromiso ya fue formalizado y debo seguir las ordenes de mi padre – le decía el rubio con aire arrogante – que te entre en tu diminuto cerebro, no eres más que una pieza en este juego, y no una pieza valiosa sino una que puede ser reemplazada muy fácilmente, además entiende que no te amo, nunca te amare lo único que siento por ti es lastima por el futuro que te espera a mi lado, porque cuando seas la señora Malfoy podrás gozar de todo lo que tengo pero te hundirás junto conmigo en la más profunda oscuridad, así que tu decides si quieres seguir paseándote por el colegio como mi prometida, pero no rompas las reglas que te impuse.- y finalmente la soltó.

Pansy no hacia más que derramar lagrimas de impotencia, que se creía el para hablarle así, pero ya vería la forma de cambiar las cosas, y salio de la habitación del rubio hecha una furia. Cuando finalmente se encontró sólo en su habitación se arrojo sobre su cama, pensó que tal vez se le había pasado la mano pero ella se lo busco. El siempre había vivido dentro de un juego en el cual era una pieza controlada por Lucius Malfoy, era por su padre que el hacia lo que hacia, su padre había decidido lo que seria en un futuro no muy lejano, el seria un siervo del Señor Tenebroso y viviría en un mundo sin rastro de esperanza sumido en la total **oscuridad** ese era su destino, un mundo del cual solo podría salvarlo el amor.


	4. Toda la culpa era de Dumbledore

**CAPITULO IV: Toda la culpa era de Dumbledore.**

Después de un cruel y agotador fin de semana finalmente Harry logro terminar su ensayo de pociones, aunque Herms siempre le recordaba que sino hubiera estado jugando snap explosivo, ajedrez mágico o al quidditch con Ron, habría terminado antes su ensayo y no estaría con unas ojeras tan pronunciadas por desvelarse a unas horas de iniciar las clases.

-¿Harry? ¿Estas escuchándome?- repetía herms mientras le pasaba la mano frente a los ojos pero este no se inmutaba, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, la cara apoyada en su mano y roncando levemente -¡Harry despierta!, ¡Por Merlín, Harry!

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – le respondió desesperado y luego dio un gran bostezo.

- Despiértate, porque tenemos que ir a desayunar, ron ya esta en el gran comedor dijo que tenia demasiada hambre como para esperarte así que vine a verte y te encontré profundamente dormido, anda vamos, muévete.

-Esta bien, ya voy pero es que estoy muy cansado.- repetía dando un gran bostezo.

- Pues tendrás que quitarte el sueño de encima, porque tenemos pociones dobles con los slytherin para empezar el día, y tú tienes que presentar un trabajo y ya no darle excusas a Snape para castigarte – le repetía constantemente la castaña.

- Esta bien deja que me cambie que sigo con la pijama – respondió Harry mientras se dirigía al baño a tratar de darse un baño de agua fría para no quedarse dormido.

Minutos después lograron llegar al Gran comedor, encontrando a ron que se terminaba una tarta de mora, pero demasiado tarde ya casi no les quedaba tiempo para disfrutar del desayuno, así que cogieron un par de tostadas y tomaron zumo de calabaza para dirigirse a las mazmorras donde los esperaban dos de sus grandes enemigos: Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy, este ultimo no había dejado de mirarlos desde que entraron al gran comedor, ya que Hermione iba sosteniendo cariñosamente a Harry para que se mantuviera despierto.

Milagrosamente el trío dorado logro llegar antes que Snape, el cual se encontraba de un humor de perros a diferencia de sus otras clases esta seria una que lamentarían o tal vez agradecerían.

***************FLASHBACK******************

Snape se hallaba caminando rápidamente en la oficina del Director Albus Dumbledore, no sabia como reaccionar si pensar que era una broma o dejar salir toda la rabia que le daba lo comunicado por ese viejo loco.

- No, esto debe ser una broma, no lo pienso aceptar, no pienso hacerlo – vociferaba Snape muy molesto, mientras Dumbledore solo lo seguía con la mirada y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me temo Severus que no es una broma, es lo mejor para unir a las casas empezando por esas dos, y recuerda que debemos mantener a salvo a tu ahijado fue un pedido de su madre – le respondió serenamente.

- Pero unir a Slytherins con Gryffindors es algo que no se puede hacer, es algo denigrante para mi como jefe de casa permitir algo así, pero si usted me asegura que siguiendo sus ordenes Draco estará seguro entonces…… aceptare…. Pero eso si, será a mi manera no más reglas – advirtió el profesor.

- Esta bien, pero tengo un pedido más.

- ¿Y cual es ese pedido, director?

- Que respetes a las parejas formadas por mi para realizar el trabajo, y no quiero quejas, ya veras como todo acaba bien – le decía mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón - ¿Un caramelo?

Snape se acerco a la mesa a tomar las hojas que el director le había acercado, leyó la lista pero creyó haberse equivocado, la volvió a leer y su voz sonó más fuerte de lo normal.

- No, esto si que no – dijo finalmente saliendo de sus casillas.

******************END FLASHBACK *********************

Todavía no podía creer como ese viejo loco lo había convencido, todo sea por la seguridad de Draco fue lo que le repetía.

- Potter, su trabajo – le dijo ácidamente, pero se percato que Harry se hallaba profundamente dormido.

Hermione trato de despertarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde Snape se había acercado a ellos y los miraba totalmente enfurecido.

- Vaya, Vaya Potter veo que sigue disfrutando de su fin de semana, era de esperarse de alguien como usted, despiértese potter es igual de perezoso que su padre. – lo ultimo lo dijo con todo el veneno que podía expresar, pero Harry ya se hallaba despierto y eso lo enfureció.

- No se meta con mi padre, por lo menos el sabia que era lo correcto – le respondió ferozmente.

- Castigado, toda la semana después del almuerzo lo veré en mi oficina – decía Snape dándose la vuelta pensando cada vez más que la idea de Dumbledore jamás se cumpliría – Ah y lo olvidaba 20 puntos menos para gryffindor.

Draco veía como la castaña trataba de retener a Harry para que no golpeara Snape, no le gustaba la cercanía con la que le hablaba y como se miraban, pero se enfureció más aun cuando Hermione le sonrió y le dijo algo en el oído que le causo gracia al cara rajada. Por lo que trato de centrar su atención en Snape ya que se había dado cuenta de que ocultaba algo.

- Bueno, en la clase de hoy trabajaran por parejas – explico rápidamente, pero veía como sus alumnos se unían con sus amigos – pero ordenadas por mi.- esta ultima frase dejo pasmados a todos en especial al trío dorado.

- Por favor Merlín, que sea con un gryffindor, no importa si es neville – murmuraba rápidamente ron totalmente desesperado no se imaginaba trabajando con alguna de las serpientes.

- Sólo pido que sea alguien que no me cause problemas – respondió harry, que escucho lo dicho por Ron.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amiga, que se hallaba completamente pasmada y preocupada por lo que sabia se avecinaba.

*_Con Malfoy no, por favor, con Malfoy no, con Malfoy no* _Se repetía mentalmente rogando no trabajar con el príncipe de las serpientes, además que desde su ultima pelea ella había dado a entender que el no existía para ella, y se preguntaba como trabajar con alguien que no existe, rogaba a los cielos no trabajar con el.

Por su lado Draco no se hallaba muy tranquilo, podía predecir lo que le esperaba con solo mirar a su padrino, sabia le tocaría con Granger pero rogaba no fuera así no quería volver a caer en la tentación sabia que no podría soportar tenerla demasiado cerca pero pensándolo bien si era por un par de horas no veía problema con trabajar con ella. Aunque algo le decía que no seria así.

- Trabajaran en los siguientes equipos:

+ Nott – Brown

+ Goyle – Weasley

+ Parkinson – Longbottom

+ Bulstrode – Finnigan

+ Zabini – Potter

+ Patil –Greengrass

+ Crabbe – Thomas

+ Malfoy – Granger

Ron no podía creer su mala suerte, le tocaba trabajar con el cabeza hueca de Goyle y esta vez Hermione no lo podría ayudar; Harry se sentía fatal porque con Zabini bueno era mejor que trabajar con Malfoy por lo que volvió a mirar a la pizarra y cuando se dio cuenta con quien tenia que trabajar Malfoy casi se desmaya no podía haber leído bien ¿Malfoy – Granger? Debía haber algún error, por lo que volteo a mirar a Hermione, y su reacción lo confirmaba, Hermione se hallaba con los ojos como platos mirando de la pizarra a Malfoy, de Malfoy a la pizarra. Por su parte Malfoy no mostraba ningún cambio en su actitud; todo esto fue captado por Snape pero sabía que no seria lo peor.

- Reúnanse según han sido designados ahora mismo.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el salón era el sonido de los pies arrastrándose por el suelo, cuando Hermione llego al lado de Malfoy, ya que este no se movería de su sitio, se sentó lo más lejos posible y se sorprendió al ver que este mantenía una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Cuando Draco la vio acercarse lo único que vio fue a un ángel, la recorrió con la mirada sin que ella se diera cuenta deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en esos finos labios que le recordaron aquel beso robado, por lo cual esbozo una sonrisa. En el momento en que se hizo silencio Snape retomo su explicación.

- A partir de ahora estos equipos se mantendrán hasta fin de curso, trabajar en una poción que ustedes elegirán y presentaran como examen final, además que en todas las clases a partir de ahora trabajaran juntos. Quiero elijan la poción y en una bitácora anotar los ingredientes, efectos, riesgos de error y los cambios que observen semanalmente. Así que ahora mismo pónganse de acuerdo en sus horarios, tienen el resto de la clase para ultimar sus detalles. – Diciendo esto se retiro finalmente de las mazmorras dejando a todos en absoluto silencio.

Poco a poco los equipos empezaron a conversar sobre el trabajo asignado, casi todos ya que una pareja ni siquiera se miraban. Draco maldijo internamente a Snape, porque solo alguien como el seria capaz de torturarlo así, ahora como podría olvidar a Hermione si tendría que trabajar con ella hasta fin de curso; por su parte Hermione se preguntaba porque a ella le pasaban esas cosas y juraba que si algo iba mal de ahora en adelante Snape se las pagaría muy caro, pero ahora tenia que ponerse a trabajar no por estar unida a Malfoy bajaría sus calificaciones.

- Bueno, no me queda de otra que aceptar tener que trabajar contigo – decía despectivamente la castaña.

- No eres la única que no esta de acuerdo por si no lo parece – le respondió el rubio arrastrando las palabras – ya hablare con Snape.

- El no cambiara de opinión y tampoco creo que pueda, así que no nos queda más que trabajar juntos, por lo que te tengo que proponer algo.

-¿Tu proponerme algo a mi? – respondió medio sorprendido – ah, ya veo te rindes ante mis encantos sabia que nadie podía resistirse ante mi, pero te advirtió que no me gustas Granger – y finalmente esbozo una sonrisa arrogante.

- Bájale a tu ego, que yo no quiero nada contigo serpiente…………. Te quiero proponer una tregua.

- ¿Una tregua?

- Si, ya que si queremos, por lo menos yo si quiero, mantener nuestras notas necesitamos trabajar bien y no pienso arriesgarme solo por tu mal carácter, entendiste…. Así que ¿Tregua? – lo ultimo lo dijo extendiendo la mano.

- Tregua – respondió el rubio estrechándole la mano.

- Bueno, ya acabo la clase así que nos reuniremos hoy en la biblioteca para seleccionar la poción, te espero a las 3 - hablaba mientras recogía sus libros y llevaba su mochila al hombro – Adiós, Malfoy y más te vale llegar.

- ¿Es una amenaza? – la retuvo antes de que ella se fuera, lo cual fue visto por Ron y Harry que ya se hallaban en la puerta esperando a la castaña así que se acercaron a ellos porque pensaban que malfoy la estaba molestando.

- Tómalo como quieras Malfoy – le respondió zafándose de su agarre y acercándose a sus amigos antes de que se armara un batalla campal.

-¿Te estaba molestando? – le susurro harry

- No, y yo puedo defenderme sola en caso de que lo haga, así que tranquilícense los dos, en especial tu Ron – ya que ron se hallaba mirando fijamente al rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras pasaba por su lado y salía del salón.

Hermione ya se dirigía a la biblioteca a su reunión con Malfoy, como le podía pasar algo así, tener que trabajar con alguien tan prepotente, egocéntrico y que siempre menciona el linaje de pureza que corre por sus venas, pero había algo que le decía que no siempre era así, ya que no entendía como alguien que puede trasmitir tan ternura en un beso puede comportarse tan cruel con los demás, el beso, ese había sido su primer y hasta el momento único beso.

******** FLASHBACK*********

Y así sin impedirlo siquiera dejo que Draco Malfoy, se acercara más a su rostro, tanto que ya podía sentir su respiración sobre su piel; para que lentamente rozara sus labios en un beso tierno, ansiado por Draco pero sorpresivo para Hermione, que al sentir la delicadeza con que este la besaba se dejo llevar cerrando sus ojos así como el para disfrutar de ese beso tan calido rodeando su cuello con sus brazos hasta llegar a acariciar su cabello. Mientras draco acaricio la mejilla de esa hermosa mujer y con otra mano abrazaba su cintura, para profundizar aquel beso que llenaba de alegría esas dos almas.

Se separaron cuando les faltaba la respiración y lentamente abrieron los ojos para verse reflejados en aquellos que tan hermosos les parecían. Hermione seguía sorprendida de que su **primer beso** hubiera sido con draco malfoy su eterno rival, y no con el dueño de unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que ella sentía amaba.

- Yo….-dijo hermione, pero se vio interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban.

******** END FLASHBACK**********

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no recordaba que era lo que le iba a decir cuando los interrumpieron, pero tampoco quería recordarlo, ahora lo odiaba más que nunca ya que la tomo como si fuera una más de sus conquistas para el no significo nada, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella, ahora era mejor centrarse en como realizar bien este trabajo. Cuando llego pudo observar que el rubio ya se encontraba allí, estaba apoyado contra la puerta sonriendo coquetamente a una chica de ravenclaw mientras le sostenía la barbilla, *_siempre coqueteando las mujeres no eran mas que un juguete para el*_ pensaba molesta mientras se acercaba.

Draco tampoco la había pasado muy bien, quería matar a Snape por lo que hizo, como se le ocurrió unirlo a Granger, cuando el lo que mas quería era olvidarla, preferiría trabajar con la comadreja pero no tenia que ser con Granger, todo por culpa del viejo loco.

********** FLASHBACK **********

- ¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir algo así?! – Grito draco cuando entro al despacho de Snape – ¿Con Granger?

- Esas no son formas de hablarle a tu profesor y padrino Draco – respondió serenamente el profesor Snape.

- Pero porque con Granger.

- Yo no lo decidí así, todo fue planeado por Dumbledore, según el para unir a las casas y quiso empezar por ustedes – hablaba molesto recordando la frase del Director: "Todo es por la seguridad de Draco, Severus" – Si quieres reclamarle a alguien habla con el Director – mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona ya que Draco no se atrevería a hacer algo así.

- Dumbledore – dijo con cólera, mientras salía dando un portazo, recordó que tenía que reunirse con Granger para hacer la poción y no le iba a dar el gusto de reclamarle por tardarse.

******* END FLASHBACK *********

Ahora se daba cuenta que el único capaz de hacer algo así era Dumbledore, ese viejo loco tiene cada idea, pero bueno no loe quedaba de otra. Había llegado media hora antes de lo acordado así que se había quedado afuera esperando a la castaña mientras se entretenía coqueteando con algunas chiquillas tal vez alguna tendría suerte ese día.

Se esta aburriendo de esperar cuando vio pasar a una chica que no estaba nada mal, era de ravenclaw, piel bronceada y curvas bien marcadas, perfecta par pasar el rato según Draco, así que se le acerco sonriendo, solo como el sabia, y empezó a conversar con ella, la chica se iba rindiendo ante sus encantos Draco ni siquiera presto atención a su nombre tan solo la quería para el rato, se fue acercando más y la abrazo por la cintura mientras le sostenía la barbilla y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro fue interrumpido por una voz muy conocida.

- Vaya, vaya veo que ya encontraste un nuevo juguete Malfoy – comento la castaña sonriendo burlona, al ver como la chica se separaba de Malfoy molesta por la interrupción, por lo visto era una de esas chicas que solo les interesa la popularidad y que mejor que acostarse con el más codiciado para obtenerla.

- Eso no tiene porque importarte granger – le respondió el rubio abrazando a la chica por la cintura – bueno no olvides lo que te dije, yo paso por ti – le susurro al oído a la ravenclaw que rió chillonamente y se despidió de el dándole un beso en los labios que el se encargó de profundizar mientras veía burlonamente a la castaña, que en esos momentos hervía de cólera y dio la media vuelta para entrar a la biblioteca.

Cuando Draco vio que la castaña ya no le prestaba atención, soltó a la chica y entro detrás de Hermione, al fin y al cabo tenían un trabajo que hacer. Cuando ingreso la encontró refunfuñando y buscando algo en uno de los estantes pero que no podía alcanzar. El rubio se acerco sigilosamente para poder oírla.

- Que se ha creído, es un estupido, ególatra, idiota sin cerebro…. Y la tipa esa no se queda atrás, se nota que así son como le gustan fáciles y sin cerebro – decía la castaña de forma molesta, pero fue interrumpida cuando vio una mano que se dirigía al libro que ella quería.

- Te equivocas Granger, me gustan difíciles e inteligentes, como tu – comento el rubio mientras le acercaba el libro que ella no había alcanzado.

- ¿Cómo yo? – respondió sorprendida la castaña mirándolo a los ojos y perdiéndose en esos profundos ojos grises que la miraban.

- Si, como tu Granger – decía sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella y extendía sus brazos para evitar que se escapara, acercando su rostro al de ella que no se había movido de donde estaba.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, pero debía pensar algo rápido, no volvería a caer frente a Malfoy, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y se zafo de él justo cuando este la iba a besar.

- ¿Así?, pero tu no eres mi tipo Malfoy – le respondió burlonamente mientras se dirigía a una mesa vacía donde había dejado otros libros que le servirían.

Draco se encontraba molesto con la castaña, por burlarse de el, y con el por no controlar sus actos. Pero no podía quedar tan expuesto, así que debía hacerle creer que simplemente se estaba burlando de ella.

-¿Te lo creíste Granger? ¿Tan mal gusto, crees que tengo? Ja, fijarme en alguien como tu seria lo ultimo que haría – contesto arrastrando las palabras como solo el sabia hacerlo.

- Mira Malfoy ya me canse de esta discusión, recuerda que hicimos una tregua y tenemos un trabajo que hacer.- hablo sin siquiera quitar los ojos del libro que estaba revisando.

- Esta bien, pero que quede claro que no eres mi tipo

- Ok, no soy tu tipo, que pena me da ¿contento?

- Si y mucho – sonreía burlonamente, mientras tomaba un libro. - ¿Y que vamos a hacer?

- Mmmmm, tengo mis dudas no se si elaborar la Felix Felices, Veritaserum o la pimentonica…. Pero sea cual sea la elaboraremos en el baño del segundo piso – aclaro la castaña.

- ¿En el baño? – pregunto asqueado el rubio

- Porque es el lugar más tranquilo y punto, además esta fuera de servicio, nuestra única compañía será Myrtle, así que no te quejes. – le respondió molesta la castaña.

Y así se quedaron en silencio, analizando que pociones durarían el tiempo adecuado para su presentación final, y como la castaña no se decidía entre la veritaserum y la pimentonica, y Draco se estaba hartando de esa discusión concluyo con que harían las dos si era necesario. Y cada uno se despidió, acordando reunirse al día siguiente a la misma hora en el baño de Myrtle.

Hermione solo tenia en la mente tratar de realizar bien este trabajo así Malfoy se lo impida; mientras que Draco solo pensaba como sacársela de la cabeza y del corazón ahora que pasarían más tiempo juntos seria casi imposible, y solo algo tenia claro **toda la culpa era de Dumbledore. **


	5. ¿Flores? ¿Bombones? ¿Qué signific

**CAPITULO V: ¿Flores? ¿Bombones?....... ¿Qué significa todo esto? **

Después de un día tan cansado al fin podía ir a descansar; luego de reunirse con Draco Malfoy para realizar el trabajo de pociones termino totalmente rendida pero a pesar de todo no era tan malo trabajar junto él no parecía el calvario que ella se imagino, ella creía que era por el mismo motivo por el que ella lo aguantaba: mantener sus notas en el mismo nivel en que se hallaban, pero no sabia que Malfoy tenia un motivo más importante. La castaña llegó frente al retrato de la dama gorda pero iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre el comportamiento del slytherin que no se dio cuenta hasta que la dama gorda le hablo por cuarta vez

- ¿contraseña? – preguntaba irritada ya que Hermione parecía no escucharla.

- ¿Ah?....ah si…. Mmmmm…rubí y jade – pronuncio con extrañeza, esa contraseña había sido dada recientemente y ella la había analizado formulando una seria de teorías pero parecía que solo una encajaba ambos colores hacían referencia a dos casas de Hogwarts, dos casas rivales; el rubí representaba a la casa Gryffindor mientras el jade representaba a Slytherin, pero era totalmente raro ya que ambas casas guardaban un rencor desde tiempos muy remotos.

La dama gorda le dio acceso a la entrada y finalmente llegó a su sala común; encontrándose a sus dos mejores amigos que la miraban totalmente preocupados.

- ¡Herms! Hasta que te apareces, ya estábamos por ir a buscarte – pronuncio un preocupado Harry mientras se acercaba a su amiga junto con ron y la revisaban de pies a cabeza

- Ya, ya, deténganse…. Merlín, parecen niños – decía mientras alejaba a sus amigos y se sentaba cerca a la chimenea. - ¿Se puede saber que les pasa?

- Pasa que no confiamos en esa serpiente rastrera – le respondió Ron en tono molesto.

- Bueno, ya me vieron no me hizo nada, estuvimos en la biblioteca decidiendo la poción y nos pusimos de acuerdo con algunos detalles… ¿y a ustedes como les fue?

- Mmmmm…. por así decirlo, me fue mejor que a Ron – decía el ojiverde con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Eso no es justo, tu no tienes de pareja al troll ese de Goyle, Snape me odia demasiado y quiere torturarme lentamente al obligarme a trabajar con Goyle durante todo el curso – explicaba un desesperado Ron mientras se iba hundiendo en el mueble.

- Cálmate Ron, tranquilo, no es para tanto, lejos de Malfoy no es capaz de hacer nada.

- Tal vez tengas razón Herms……. Bueno me voy a dormir…. ¿vamos Harry?

- Sí, ya no aguanto estoy muy cansado por el castigo de Snape, mira que obligarme a limpiar cada frasco de ingredientes y sin magia, es un desgraciado - bostezaba un muy cansado ojiverde – hasta mañana Herms.

- Hasta mañana chicos, duerman bien.

Y así por fin el trío dorado cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**En la sala común de slytherin**_

- Hasta que por fin te apareces…. ¿donde has estado? ¿No creo que hayas pasado tanto tiempo con la sangre sucia esa? ¿O si? - pregunto muy molesta pansy, que llevaba esperándolo mucho tiempo y había preparado algo especial ya que no podía permitir que Draco rompiera el compromiso, por eso había decidido complacerlo como de costumbre poniéndose su pijama negra transparente que mostraba la ropa interior de encaje, dejando muy poco a la imaginación pero todo su plan fallo cuando Draco no llego después de haberlo esperado horas y horas en su dormitorio.

- Te dije que no me fastidiaras Pansy, no tengo porque responder a ninguna de tus preguntas, estoy muy cansado; y necesito ir a dormir – le respondió con mas indeferencia que de costumbre, entrando a su dormitorio y cerrando la puerta en la cara de su prometida.

Draco tenia un cuarto propio gracias a la ayuda de su familia; este le hacia honor a su casa, la cama era grande con cortinas verdes y plateadas además de unas grandes almohadas de plumas; a su costado había un gran armario de cedro junto con un espejo de cuerpo entero ya que un malfoy tenia que ir perfectamente arreglado; por ultimo había una chimenea y un par de muebles al lado de su mesa de estudio.

Estaba totalmente cansado luego de ese pequeño encuentro con la ravenclaw a la que había citado frente a la biblioteca mientras esperaba a Granger; esa gryffindor lo hacia rabiar cada dos por tres pero últimamente se veía mas hermosa que de costumbre, y a pesar de todo sentía algo mas que atracción por ella, no la quería para el rato y además luego de haberse reunido con ella estaba decidido a conquistarla y ya lo tenia todo planeado.

**----------------- **** --------------------------**** -----------------------**** -----------------------**

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Los alumnos se hallaban en el gran comedor disfrutando de su desayuno, entre ellos estaba el trío dorado de gryffindor y sus eternos rivales los slytherin principalmente Draco Malfoy y su grupito.

Esa mañana llegaban las lechuzas entregando la correspondencia y como todas las semanas Hermione Granger esperaba la llegaba del Profeta mientras veía como ron comía desesperadamente.

- ¿nopvasacomernadamas, Hermione?- le pregunto ron mientras tragaba un trozo de pastel de moras y zumo de calabaza.

- No Ron con sólo verte se me fue el apetito – le respondió con asco.

- Sí, ya párale, te vas a indigestar o a atorar – le aconsejaba a su ves Harry mientras le daba un mordisco a sus tostadas con mermelada

- Si sigues así, vas a terminar como Crabbe y Goyle – señalo la castaña mientras miraba a los guardaespaldas de Malfoy que en ese momento se hallaban comiendo todo lo que podían.

- Esonomevaapasar, mione…..además…. – pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de las lechuzas; Harry y ron recibieron paquetes cargados con productos de sortilegios Weasley, la tienda de los hermanos gemelos de ron, y una que otra golosina de Honeydukes.

_Querido Harry y detestado hermano ^^: _

_¿Cómo están? Bueno esperamos que bien y que sigan haciendo de las suyas como siempre, es por eso que decidimos ayudarlos mandándoles lo mejor de los nuevos (y porque no viejos) productos de nuestra tienda; úsenlos como se debe y mantengan vivo el espíritu de los merodeadores._

_Fred y George Weasley_

_Sortilegios Weasley_

_P.D. Tengan cuidado con Filch, prohibió nuestros productos, no sabemos porque nos odia tanto si nunca le hicimos nada malo._

_P.D.D: Ronnie como moderadamente no queremos que te no mueras comiendo un trozo de pollo…..jajaja._

- Esos dos cuando no – comentaba molesto Ron.

Mientras revisaban sus paquetes Hermione leía el periódico cuando fue interrumpida por el picoteo insistente de una lechuza que reclamaba su atención.

- Auch… ya, ya, ¿Qué es lo que traes? – decía la castaña mientras le daba un poco de comida a la lechuza para que se calmara y así poder acercarse al paquete; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se sorprendió con lo que vio. - ¿y esto? – pronuncio mientras cogia el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y blancas que había recibido; el cual ya había llamado la atención de sus amigos.

- Wow, Hermione – le dijo un muy sorprendido Neville.

- Herms, son hermosas – repitieron al unísono Lavander y Parvati

- ¿Se puede saber que significa esto? – Preguntaba muy molesto Ronald, ya que no podía creer que alguien se atreviera a hacer eso con ellos cuidándola - ¡No es tu cumpleaños!

- Ya cálmate Ronald – le respondió molesta la castaña – No es necesario que sea mi cumpleaños para mandarme flores – decía mientras buscaba si había una tarjeta.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Estas flores son muy poco comparadas con tu inmensa belleza, esto es solo un detalle; se dice que con los más mínimos detalles como una caricia o un beso se puede conquistar a una mujer, pero todo a su tiempo. Nunca me cansare de decir que eres la flor más hermosa de todas y la única dueña de mi corazón. _

_Atte. Tu admirador secreto. _

La castaña lo único que pudo hacer al terminar de leer la tarjeta fue sonrojarse y oler el delicioso aroma que emanaban las rosas; estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando sus amigos intentaban leer la tarjeta pero sintió el roce de una mano sobre su hombro y giro el rostro para encontrarse con Harry y Ron que intentaban quitarle la tarjeta así que les tiro un golpe en la cabeza y luego les jalo las orejas.

- No tienen porque ser tan curiosos, que no se pueden aguantar…. Hay momentos que no los soporto – termino dándose la media vuelta mientras sostenía cariñosamente el ramo de rosas y salía del comedor seguida por sus amigos que le pedían disculpas.

Todo esto no paso desapercibido ante los ojos grises de un slytherin que los miraba desde el otro lado del comedor.

El trío dorado se hallaba rumbo a la clase de Historia de la Magia junto con los ravenclaw cuando un chico de segundo de Hufflepuff se acerco a la castaña llevando algo en sus manos, por unos momentos Hermione pensó que tal ves podría se el que le mando las flores y se entristeció ya que no podría estar con alguien 4 años menor que ella.

- ¿Hermione Granger? – pregunto de manera tímida el pequeño niño.

- Sí, dime ¿necesitas algo? – le dijo muy curiosa

- Eh…si, venia a entregarte esto – le contesto totalmente sonrojado ante la mirada de la castaña – me pidieron que te lo entregara – y le alzo los brazos para que pudiera tomar el paquete y apenas se lo dio salio corriendo.

La castaña se sorprendió y abrió el paquete que contenía unos bombones de chocolate que ha simple vista se reconocía que eran carísimos. Ron ni bien los vio se recompuso de la sorpresa acercando su mano para coger uno pero recibió un golpe de parte de la castaña.

- ¿Te podrías esperar un momento? …. Luego te daré algunos - cuando termino de sermonear a Ron sobre coger las cosas sin permiso se percato de una pequeña tarjeta.

"_Para que endulces tu mañana, mi dulce castaña"_

Era todo lo que decía y sólo eso basto para ponerla totalmente colorada…. "mi dulce castaña" repetía en su mente…. Pero no le encajaba todo esto…. **¿Flores? ¿Bombones? … ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ** …. ¿Quién podría ser aquel admirador? …. Y se fue a su clase con todo esto rondándole por la cabeza.


	6. ¿celos? ¿qué es esta sensacion?

**CAPITULO VI: ¿Celos? ¿Qué es esta sensación?.......... ¿Gryffindor y Slytherin? **

Durante toda la clase de Historia de la Magia, Hermione hizo sólo dos cosas: evitar que Ron se comiera todos los bombones que su "admirador secreto" le había regalado y lo otro era pensar quien podría ser aquel admirador, tanto así que no consiguió apuntar nada de esa clase, cosa que sorprendió a Ron y Harry.

- ¿Herms, podrías prestarnos tus apuntes? – pregunto Harry todavía un poco adormilado.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?....Sí, claro Harry – respondió la castaña entregándole su cuaderno.

- Hermione, aquí no hay nada escrito – comento Ron muy enojado; ya que no lo había dejado comer los bombones - ¿No has apuntado nada?

- ¿Cómo que no he apuntado nada? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntaba la castaña mientras revisaba sus apuntes – Tie… tienes razón, por merlín, no he apuntado nada ¿y ahora como voy a estudiar? ¡No puede ser!

- Cálmate Herms, siempre hay una primera vez, no se puede ser perfecto – comento Harry de manera calmada.

- Seguro que te la has pasado pensando quien te mando todo eso – le reclamo el pelirrojo señalando las flores y los bombones que no pudo comer.

- Deja de reclamarme Ron, no tienes derecho; el que seas mi mejor amigo no te da derecho a exigirme explicaciones y si me la pase pensando quien me las envió es asunto mío – le contesto al mismo tiempo que salía del salón sin esperar a sus amigos.

Después de esa pelea, Hermione se dirigió a su dormitorio para guardar sus regalos, pero ni bien entro fue interceptada por las curiosas de sus compañeras: Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil.

- Ay, Herms, hasta que al fin llegas – bufo Lavender mientras ponía las flores en un jarro con agua.

- Si, te hemos estado esperando Hermione – comento Parvati mientras acomodaba la caja de bombones.

- Ya, ya muchachas, ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

- Bueno, por donde empezar…. Mmmmm

- ¿Quién te regalo esas flores? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Inteligente? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Y los bombones te los regalo el también? – preguntaron las dos a la vez.

- Paren, me van a volver loca…. Nose quien me regalo los bombones y las flores, por lo tanto no se si es guapo, inteligente, si lo conocen o no; y si los dos regalos son de la misma persona… lo único que me escribió fue esto – explico la castaña mientras les entregaba la carta y la pequeña tarjeta.

- *.* que romántico

- Wow… es tan dulce… quien como tu… Mmmmm pero quien será

- Parv, se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

- ¿Qué cosa Lav?

- Herms, que te parece si te ayudamos a descubrir quien es tu admirador secreto…. *.*

- Mmmmm no lo se

- Es una idea fantástica Lav… vamos Herms, te podemos ayudar

- Bueno esta bien, pero Vámonos ya que llegamos tarde a transformaciones

Y así el trío femenino dejo su dormitorio y caminaron juntas rumbo a su clase mientras comentaban quien podría ser el romántico admirador.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Sala común de Slytherin**_

Draco se hallaba en su dormitorio, estaba revisando unos deberes que tenia que presentar para luego leer la carta que le había llegado; cuando terminó con el trabajo para Snape, el cual le había costado mucho esfuerzo, finalmente pudo leer la carta enviada por su padre desde Azkaban; cuando la recibió se sorprendió pero aun así decidió leerla luego de arreglar unos asuntos que había dejado de lado.

_Querido Draco: _

_¿Cómo te encuentras hijo? Es más que obvio que mejor que yo, Hijo ya sabes tu misión tienes que acabar con Potter formando parte de los mortífagos, se un buen vasallo del Señor Tenebroso, se leal a nuestro Lord y acaba con Potter; recuerda que por el me capturaron, acábalo y limpia el honor de los Malfoy; este es el único motivo por el que te escribí para hacerte recordar tu misión._

_Atte. Lucius Malfoy._

_P.D.: El Señor Tenebroso te llamara en cualquier momento, tienes que estar preparado para ese momento. No me falles. _

"_Padre cuando entenderás, que no puedo y no quiero ser como tu, odio a Potter de igual manera que al Señor Tenebroso, y ya tengo decidido con quien voy a acabar" _pensaba Draco mientras arrugaba la carta, era más que obvio que nunca podría esperar palabras de amor por parte de su padre; el necesitaba amor y tal vez lo encontraría con aquella castaña que rondaba sus pensamientos; por ella había tomado una decisión que cambiaria su destino.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - -- - -

_**Después de clases en el Gran Comedor**_

- Ya Herms, perdóname, ándale di que si – rogaba muy triste el pelirrojo – Vamos no seas así.

- Esta bien, Ron, te perdono – contesto la castaña, ya cansada de oír los ruegos de su amigo.

- Bueno, ya vamos a comer, que tengo mucha hambre – comento Harry, el cual estaba hambriento ya que no había podido probar bocado por el castigo de Snape.

Mientras seguían conversando, llegaron a su mesa y empezaron a cenar; detrás de ellos entraron los slytherin entre ellos Draco Malfoy, el cual se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cosa que no paso desapercibida para alguien.

- Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? ¿Qué tal su día? – pregunto Luna de manera muy risueña mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny.

- HolaLunaquenovedades – hablaba Ron mientras comía apresuradamente ya que toda su tristeza había desaparecido.

- Ron por favor compórtate, ya no se puede contigo, esto es de todos los días – bufaba Hermione.

- Déjalo Herms; no hay problema… ninguna novedad, solo que no encuentro mi mochila – respondió contenta

- ¿Ya empezaron a esconderte las cosas? – Le pregunto Ron – No entiendo como le pueden hacer algo así a alguien tan…. – pero no termino la frase al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir _"Por merlín, que estoy hablando, iba a decir linda y dulce, pero porque si yo estoy enamorado de Herms ¿o no?"_

- ¿Tan que Ron? – pregunto Harry que se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amigo

- Tan buena persona como Luna.

- Ah… si, Luna es tan buena persona y además es una chica muy linda, le deben de rondar los admiradores ¿tu que opinas Herms?

- Tienes razón Harry… Luna es muy linda debe tener algún pretendiente ¿verdad Luna? – comento la castaña al darse cuenta del plan de Harry.

- Bueno, no soy tan linda como tu, pero si hay alguien que me propuso ser su novia - respondió feliz, sin darse cuenta de nada, mucho menos de la reacción de Ron.

- ¿y se puede saber quien es el afortunado? – pregunto entre dientes _"ja, si es que yo lo permito, bueno hay que admitirlo Luna es linda, además estos son sólo celos de Hermano ¿o no?"_

- Mmmmm… Lo sabrán en su momento – respondió mientras se levantaba – bueno adiós.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron? – pregunto Ginny, que se entretuvo mucho viendo el espectáculo ofrecido por el trío dorado.

- Creo que al me hizo raro.

- Que raro hermanito, a ti nada te quita el apetito.

- Si, ron tú nunca pierdes el apetito – apoyo el ojiverde

- No es eso es que… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Dumbledore se puso de pie.

- Atención alumnos, ahora que ya están satisfechos, tengo algo que comunicarles – y empezaron los murmullos he interrumpieron al director - ¡Silencio!, Bueno es de mucho agrado invitarlos a participar del Gran baile de disfraces que se organizara para Halloween. Por favor déjenme continuar, todavía no acabo; la organización del baile estará a cargo de los cursos de 6º y 7º año, así que pasare a designarles sus trabajos:

+ Hufflepuff: se encargara del banquete

+ Ravenclaw: seleccionara las bandas que participaran en el baile.

+ Gryffindor y Slytherin: tendrán a cargo la decoración de todo el castillo en especial de este salón.

Los profesores asignaran y formaran las delegaciones; eso es todo pueden retirarse, buenas noches.

- Así que un baile de disfraces – comento Draco, ya que el tema había captado su atención – Tal vez pueda…. Tengo que seguir con lo planeado.

- Draco un baile de disfraces, tenemos que ser la mejor pareja – le dijo Pansy mientras le agarraba el brazo y se iban retirando del comedor.

- ¿Harry de que te disfrazaras? – pregunto Ron.

- Mmmmm… no lo se y ¿tu herms?

- Tengo muchas ideas tal vez de elfa o algo mas interesante – pronuncio mientras que su mirada se cruzaba con la de cierto peliplateado, el cual le sonrió coquetamente gesto que ella copio exactamente pero al ver como Pansy lo abrazaba para captar su atención, esta frunció el ceño, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Malfoy _**"¿celos?"**_ pensó mientras la miraba y pasaba por su lado _**"¿Qué es esta sensación?,**__ ¿yo celosa de Malfoy?, ni en la otra vida"_ y ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes.


End file.
